wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mekgineer Steamrigger
Second boss of The Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir. General information *Level: 72 Elite *Type: Mechanical *Map Location Abilities *''Shrink Ray'': Reduces damage done by 35% with chance to backfire. *''Sawblade'': Mekgineer Steamrigger will randomly toss out a sawblade hitting for around 1500-2500 to everyone within range. *''Electrified Net'': Immobilizes target for 10 sec. 600-700 damage. *''Attack of the gnomes'': A few times during the fight at 75%, 50% and 25% health, he will call upon 3-4 gnomes to heal him. These gnomes have 5k hp and deal 200-500 melee dmg on hit. These are non-elite mobs and should receive all focus from dps, to prevent boss from healing. The healing is a channeled spell which break on damage, and after it has been broken the gnome will start it again after a few seconds, so keep the DPS up. *''Melee'': 800-1300 damage at 55% reduction (13k Armor)1500 - 2000 dmg to cloth. *''Enrage'': Enrages after 5 minutes (heroic mode only) Strategy Every 25% health at 75%, 50% and 25% health he shouts "Tune 'em up good boys!", three to five Steamrigger Mechanics appear. These are non-elite, and can be killed quickly and should be first priority as they start healing Mekgineer Steamrigger. A gnome warrior tank can be helpful here, if you want to grab the aggro back after you had a net on you. Any damage whatsoever to the mechanics forces them to attack you and not heal the boss. So if your tank has an attack that can hit multiple mobs at once, you can disrupt them and bring them to your tank, giving your dps time to pick them off one by one without them healing the boss. Heroic Mode On heroic mode, Steamrigger's attacks are identical to normal mode, however, the gnomes that previously only spawned during the "Attack of the Gnomes" phase of the fight will now spawn steadily throughout the encounter, at a rate of around 1 per 30 seconds, in addition to the normal 3-spawn during the "Tune 'em good boys!" phase. This may seem managable, but the gnomes themselves have increased health pools, appearing to be over 10k each, and cleanse themselves of debuffs every 5 seconds, preventing them from being kited. As such, they cannot be killed by the DPS in this encounter; instead, they are tanked, as they only hit plate for around 100. This fight is made trivial by the use of a paladin who uses consecrate. Consecrate will almost kill the gnomes and stop them from healing by the time there are so many that you should AoE them down. Thunder clap will most likely do marginal damage but will hold agro and reduce healing until there are enough that AoE will be worth it. Steamrigger also enrages after 5 minutes on heroic mode and quickly one shots the party. Quotes He has a number of different quotes. Yells when pulled: I'm bringin' the pain! Yells upon death: Mommy! Yells upon enraging: Have fun dyin', cupcake! Loot * (Heroic Mode) External Links *AmpWoW Category:Gnomish Mech Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir